Hidden in the Dark
by zutaragirl123
Summary: Katara never was one to be rude, but they way he was around everyone made her mad. But she felt something else hurt. She didn't know why. Zuko never gets a break. But one thing he had to do was keep his feelings hidden in the dark. Will Katara find out about his feelings? What are his feelings for the waterbender? Rated M just to be safe. Mostly just rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in the Dark: Chapter 1

Katara's POV

I looked around where I was. Everything was red, gold, and black. It was too hot outside and inside. I kept asking how I got here sometimes I questioned my sanity. I wanted to be with him right now. I finally excepted it after everything that happened between us. I felt like I was fading away. "Mom it's time for you to go to dad and the others…Just let go…" I heard my daughter whisper. I finally did leave. I was my time. I was gone. "Katara…Love….You're finally here…" I heard a deep male voice. I opened my eyes to see the most familiar face I'll ever know. I brushed black his locks and looked into his gorgeous gold eyes. "Zuko…" I said.

(Six months before Sozin's Comet)

Toph's POV

There goes sugarqueen and sparky again…they fight more than sokka can eat and that's saying something. I feel the vibrations around me and felt sparky's body heat up. I wanted some popcorn right now because their fights are quite hilarious and Zuko would be able to pop it with how pissed he was. I was laughing while Aang tried to calm them down and I knew Sokka was sucking face with Suki because of the gross sounds that were coming their way and the rest of the kids were exploring the temple. "Guys Come on! We're on the same side! Let's not fight!" I heard Aang plead. "Stay out of it Aang!" I heard Zuko yell. "Don't talk to him that you arrogant asshole!" Katara yelled at Zuko. "Shut up you water tribe wench!" He screamed back. Damn go Sparky get yourself killed. I sighed. TI his was getting boring and out of control. I bended them apart and made sure they couldn't talk anymore.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You guys fight more than a old married couple. Now shut up it's getting boring so next word out of you towards each other then I swear I will earth bend you off this temple." I let them go and walked off to go do something worth my time. "Toph wait!" I heard Zuko yell. I growled and said without turning around, "What do you want." "I need a sparring partner and Aang isn't as tough and Sokka isn't a bender and Katara well let's not go into that. So will you?" He asked. I shrugged. "Sure. Sounds entertaining to beat you up." I smirked as he chuckled. He wasn't that bad around me. He was carefree and always laughing. It was sorta nice.

After me beating his ass of course, but he won't admit it, It was dinner time. We got there later than anyone so everyone else was eating. I sat down and Zuko went over to the food and got two bowls of rice stew. He sat down next to me and gave me my bowl of food. I frowned it was cold. Zuko must of read my mind and he grabbed the bottom of my bowl and heated it up. I happily ate my food and also mumbled a thank you. He just nodded and ate his food in silence while the rest of us talked.

We all were done eating and just talking and laughing. Well except Zuko he just sat there sharping his broadswords. Not talking to anybody. We just kinda ignored him because it was usual for him not to add in to our conversations. "Hey Toph what were you like as a kid like when you were eight or nine years old?" Aang asked. "Same as I am now. Didn't change really." I said. "Zuko what were you like as a kid?" Teo asked. Everyone quieted as soon as the question was asked.

Zuko looked up and looked at us. "I was actually happy, loving, and protective. But things changed and people change…" He said. "Oh is the little ms. Princesses complaining about his royal life." Katara said. That was a low blow even I thought. Zuko looked at us. With tears in his eyes. "You know nothing of my life. I was happy and only reason I was because my mom was there. I was the imperfection child I could never do anything right for my father. If I did something wrong I'd get a beating. He wasn't regretful either so I got beatings on a regular bases. He was going to kill me because my grandfather wanted to feel the pain of losing a first born son. But my mom stepped in and said she'd trade my life for hers. My father couldn't kill his wife so he banished her. I never saw her after that and we never talked about it. He beat even more after that. So you can believe that I had a royal life. I didn't I was treated like a peasant." He took his stuff and left.

We all went to bed and went to sleep. I thought about what he said. He didn't deserve to get treated like that. He was a nice guy who had a great laugh and sense of humor. One hell of a day today…

**Please review and also PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions. This is about zutara, but I wanted to put a neutral person for the first chapter. Thanks! Again pleas review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden in the Dark: Chapter 2

Zuko's POV

I woke up just before sunrise to practice firebending. I was out in a clearing where everyone practiced because there was tons of rocks, a river of water, great space to airbend around, and nothing to burn down. I was always up before everyone else that was just how it was. Normally I'd wake Aang, but I needed time to be by myself. I started with basic forms and then started to get more into an advanced forms. I felt like someone was watching me, but I ignored it. It was probably just one of the others practicing. By the time I was finished it was about the afternoon. _I need to really start timing myself… _I thought. It's not like anybody had missed me.

By the time I got back from the clearing everyone was off doing their own thing. I sighed and saw some berries I recognized as edible. I picked a lot and threw them into my mouth. I went to my room to rest since I was real sore from all the practicing I did. When I got in there I flopped on my bed. Once I was done with the berries I started thinking about the gaang. I didn't have much to say about The Duke and Teo. The were the little brothers of the group you could say. Haru and Sokka were just goof offs and honestly I don't like Haru. Aang is just a kid and more immature then mature. Toph is the mature girl of the group, but more of the prankster. Suki is just kinda there I don't know what to think of her other than she is a good warrior. And Katara…

Katara was the mature one of the group. She and I were kinda the parents of the group. I just wish sometimes she wouldn't be so harsh on me. I've tried hard to make it up to everyone for what I did, but she won't have any of it. She was a stubborn, hot-headed, stuck up little. I couldn't finish that. She may be those things, but her positives outweighed her negatives. She was sweet, caring, protective, intelligent, feisty, and beautiful. Agni she was gorgeous. The way her hips swayed side to side in a way that made you almost drool. Curves that made you want to run your hands over. Hair that made you want to feel just how soft it was and run your hands through. I groaned when I knew that my pants were getting tighter.

I eventually fell asleep and I had a dream…

*****WARNING: Mature Content. Don't read if you don't like this kind of stuff. Sexual Themes. Violence/Gore.*****

(In Zuko's Dream)

_ I looked around and saw that I was in my room in the palace. "M-Master…" I heard a whimper from a familiar voice. I looked over to see big blue eyes staring at me. I swallowed. "K-Katara?" I said. She gets up from the floor and climbs on the bed and straddles me. "Master Zuko…I'm supposed to be used for whatever need you have…" She said as she bit my neck. I groaned and instantly my member was very hard. She noticed this and pulled my drawstrings and pulling my pants down. My member popped free. She took in her hand and started stroking it. I moaned at her movements._

_ She took my head into her warm mouth and sucked hard. I groaned louder. "Zuzu…" I heard someone say, but I didn't pay attention to the voice. "Zuzu…" I opened my eyes to see Azula standing at the end of the bed with a evil smirk on her face. "What do you want Azula." I growled. "For you never to be happy. All your loved ones dead." "Z-Zuko…" I looked at Katara and the next second I was covered in her blood with a knife in her back. "Look what you did Zuzu…You killed her…" Azula said. I shook my head. "No…No! I didn't do this! I would never hurt Katara!" I screamed. "But you did…She was going to run off with the avatar and leave you behind, but you wouldn't let her leave you so you stabbed her when her back was turned…" I sobbed. "No! No! I love her! I wouldn't do it! I love her!" "That is why she's dead because you loved her to much…" I had my head in my hands. "Azula always lies…Azula always lies..Azula always lies!" _

(End of Dream)

I woke up screaming and I saw the others around me looking at me worriedly. "Zuko are you ok?!" Aang said. I didn't say anything. "Sparky are you there!" Toph asked. "Zuko…Are you ok…" I heard Katara say. She's alive. It all was a dream…But that dream it was so real…Eventually everyone left when they knew I wasn't going to talk. I just laid in bed the rest of day.

It's been days since the dream and yet I can't get it out of my head. I can't eat or sleep. All I do is look at the ceiling or sky just thinking about it. Why do I have to love her? I kept asking, but never found an answer. I snapped at everyone now a days and was more secluded then I was before. I practiced firebending and swords until I was close to passing out or do pass out from exhaustion. I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them.

"Zuko…" I knew it was Katara. She's been a lot nicer since the day of the dream. I didn't answer her. "Zuko…You can't keep hurting yourself like this…You need to eat and get some sleep…Everyone's scared for you…All we do is see you pass out and starve…Please Zuko…" She plead. I still didn't answer. "God damn it Zuko! You can't do this to me! You can't make me feel sad for you!" She sobbed out. "Please tell me…What's wrong! Please!" she pleaded.

I looked in her eyes and said three words.

"I love you…"

**Please Review! PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions! Again Review and I hope you liked the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden in the Dark 3

Katara's POV

My mouth and eyes went wide as soon as he told me his true feelings towards me. Did he really tell me he loved me? Zuko loves me? I was speechless. "I…I…" I didn't know what to say. He growled and stood up. "You know what! Forget about it!" He stormed off leaving anything flammable burning in his radius. I squeaked and put out the flames quickly. "Z-Zuko! Wait!" I ran after him trying to catch up. I ended up looking around the whole temple for him all afternoon.

I ran into Aang over by the boy's section of rooms. "Aang! Have you seen Zuko?" I asked franticly. Aang frowned. "He stormed down the hallway to his room about ten minutes ago. He seemed really mad." He answered. I smiled and quickly thanked him and took off towards Zuko's room. When I got there the door was shut and I heard grunting. I frowned. Was he in pain? Did he need help? I opened his door to see something that I could've lived to not see. There was Zuko laying on his bed with pants down and his member in his hand stroking himself. I bit my lip at the sight. He didn't notice me enter the room so maybe I could leave quietly and not have to deal with this awkward encounter.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. When I went to back up I accidently hit my back against the door and made a loud noise. Zuko's shot open and he turned red with embarrassment and didn't even think about covering himself. "I-I-I came to talk to you, b-but n-now is not a g-goo-d t-time." I stuttered. I glanced down at his member and I felt my body get wet at the sight. I've seen men's members before since I traveled with Sokka and Aang, but Zuko's I knew was way bigger than average.

Zuko was laying down still, but I looked at his member longer than decided something.

***** Small Sexual Scene! Don't read if your not okay with that****

I walked over to his bed and got on with me between his legs. I grabbed it and started stroking it. He moaned in pleasure liking what I was doing. I smiled and lowered my head down to his tip and kissed it erupting a moan out of him again. I slowly took his tip in my mouth and moved down feeling his cock moving down my throat gagging me. "K-K…Ah! T-Tara! 'm going to-Ah!-Cum!" He yelled. I sucked it a few times before he came. I swallowed his cum and looked at him. He was panting and staring straight at me. "That was amazing…" He said breathlessly. I nodded. "We should talk now shouldn't we?" He asked while putting his pants back on. "Yeah we should." I quietly said.

When we eventually were able to look at each other we started talking. Zuko started talking and rambling. "Listen Katara forget what I said I know you don't feel the same way and I can deal with that. I wish you did, but I'll live. I love yo-" He got cut off by me. "Zuko listen I don't really know my feelings towards you right now, but the thing is that Aang…" I was cut off this time. "I'd treat you so much better than him! He's still a kid and won't be able to please you like I can! You'd have a permanent home. With me. Think what would happen after the war. Aang will have to go around the world for years to keep balance. You won't be able to have a life and kids if you go with him." He pleaded. He was right, but if I were to go with Aang I wouldn't be criticized for being from the water tribe. "I-I don't know Zuko…We have more to worry about right now then what we feel for each other. For now all I can say is that I'll think about it…" I said. "That's all I ask Katara. Please think really hard because you won't be able to change your mind after." He kissed the top of my head. I sighed and got up to go fix dinner. "Oh and Katara. I love that mouth of yours, but don't worry I won't tell." He winked. I blushed and walked out.

I finished dinner and everyone was getting their bowls of food. I ended up sitting next to Aang and a crossed Zuko. Zuko didn't really talk much like usual. He would occasionally look at me and smirk. I knew he was thinking about what went down in his room. I would, of course, look away and talk to someone else. I was talking to Suki when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned towards that direction and saw that Aang had laid his hand on my so casually that know even noticed. Except two people. Zuko and Toph. Zuko was frowning and Toph had a emotionless face. I pulled my hand away from Aang. Aang turned towards me and frowned. Hurt was on his face from the fact that I didn't want to hold his hand. I got up and said that I was going to head to bed because it was getting late. Honestly I just wanted to get out of there. Zuko offered to clean up and do the rest of the chores for me. I thanked him and went off to my bed room thinking one thing.

Who was I going to choose?

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School is a pain sometimes. Anyway PM me if you want a request in this story or have ideas to make this story better. Please Review! Thanks awesome people! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden in the Dark 3

Katara's POV

The next morning I woke up and I heard lots of laughter. I got ready and went through afternoon like usual. When dinner was over and everyone went to do their own thing I decided I'd go to Zuko's room. I haven't seen him and Aang seemed to be holding my hand a lot and honestly I wasn't stopping him because I didn't want to be mean. I went to Zuko's room and knocked. I heard shuffling of clothes and I looked to see a fully clothed Zuko. I frowned. _He could've left his shirt off… _I thought. Not even stopping myself. "Why are you here." He said angrily. "I wanted to talk to you about Aang…" I said. "There's nothing to talk about now get out." He growled. My temper flared. "No! I will not get out! We're going to talk about this whether you like it or not!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me and took to strides towards me until he was hovering over me. "You made your intentions clear what you thought of me. So get out before I lose my temper." He had a dangerous tone in his voice. "No. You don't get to decide or jump to what I think. You don't know what I'm thinking." I challenged him. He slammed his fist right next to the wall by my head. "Katara. Get. Out." "No. If you're going to hit me Zuko at least let it be a fair fight." I mumbled. He looked surprised I even said that. He backed up. "What to scared." I mocked. Instead of anger I saw sadness. "You really think of me that low. Low enough to hit a woman. If you do then I've become the worst thing I could ever become. My father." I heard a crack in his voice. He had his back turned to me.

I went over to him and touched his shoulder. I was surprised when I felt his body shaking slightly. "Zuko…" In a voice so tender and sad. He turned towards me with tears in his eyes. "Oh La…Zuko…" My heart broke at the sight of his tears and sadness. I directed his head to my shoulder and I let him cry. I realized something at that moment. Zuko was always trying to help others and give advice that wasn't really the best sometimes, but he still tried to listen. He listened to so much pent up emotion, but no one even bothered to see what he had pent up. I was the first. The first to see him at his weakest state. His worst fear: Becoming his father. "Zuko I never could think so low of you. Never." I grabbed his chin lightly and had him look in my eyes. The soft gold eyes that held so much sadness and pain. "You are the most amazing person. You always try to help others and try to listen to their problems. You made bad choices in the past, but made it up to everyone even if you had to beg and plea with them. You never gave up. You have a heart of gold Zuko. A heart that my mother always told me to cherish if I ever met a man with it. Zuko…I love you too…" I kissed his cheek.

Zuko's face like a child on Christmas day at the South Pole. "But. There's Aang to think about Zuko…" I sighed. "He's just a kid! He'll get over his crush on you! I love you Katara. He doesn't!" He said pleadingly. I know Zuko's right, but I still can't break Aang's heart. "Zuko for now. We just have to keep us a secret…" He turned angry when I said that. "You say you love me and then tell me you want us to hide our relationship because of some kid that has a puppy dog love for you. No. It's him or me." My eyes narrowed. "Zuko you're being immature." "No Katara. You're being too selfless. All you ever do is think about others before you. Sometimes you have to put yourself first or you'll never be happy. It's you either you break my heart or his." He is right again. I need to put myself first sometimes, but I feel selfish for doing that.

"Zuko…I love you…I do, but it's best if I choose Aang…I'm sorry…" I said. He frowned and turned his back on me. "Go." He said. "Zuko please…" I pleaded. "Leave! I want nothing to do with you! You're nothing me!" He screamed. This time I listened. I left his room and didn't come back…


End file.
